A Battle with Oneself and His Past
by Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf
Summary: It was a surprise to them all. One moment, he's a timid boy. The next, a blood thirsty monster. This monster is tearing him apart, trying to kill him inside out. It's all he can do to not loose himself to the insanity. Will he withstand it? Will the other smashers be able to survive his rampage? Will his best friend survive this ordeal with his past nemesis? Rated T for minor gore.


**Okay, this is for chimchars' Broken Promises and Lasting Regrets contest! Please read and review. Let me know where I messed up with my grammer, I tend to do that :P**

 **Oh, and I also need to explain this too. In Mother 3, Lucas has a special attack named PK Love, a massively powerful PSI attack. Ness knows a attack named PSI Rockin'. It's also really powerful. They're the most powerful attacks in their game series. Now that that's out of the way, here we go! :D**

* * *

Lucas takes ragged breaths. This red fog surrounds him, tearing away at his sanity, ripping away his control. He can't move his own body, he's a backseat passenger in his own body. All he can do is watch the monstrosities this creature has in mind for his body.

"Hey Lucas!" A voice shouts excitedly. Lucas' blood runs cold. His mouth growls viciously, like an animal, as PSI cackles on his fingertips. Toon Link backs up in surprise. His mouth is wide open in shock at his friend's behavior.

"PK Love!" Lucas' mouth shouts. Blue hexagonal shapes soar through the air, slamming into Lucas' friend. The hero of the winds slams straight through a marble pillar. Why the entrance hall of all places for him to go crazy in? It's a long open room, yet the pillars provide perfect cover.

 _"No!"_ Lucas shouts out, _"Don't do it! Please!"_ The only reply is the fog's mocking laughter. His eyes widen in horror as a PK Love flies and slams into a horrified Robin. He feels sick at the sounds of her ribs snapping.

"Good Naga!" Lucina cries out in horror. Lucas' lips turn upwards in a disgusting psychopathic grin. Lucas watches as Lucina draws Falchion from it's sheath. He pleads for her to end it. He can't take this.

"PK Fire!" Lucas feels despair grasp his heart as the blaze sets the hanging banners on fire. The sprinkler systems and fire alarms go off. This monster is trying to lead everyone here.

"PK Love!" Lucas' hand blasts PSI at Lucina, who only dodges because of a warning from an accented voice. Shulk runs up, his Monado ready for battle.

"You're all doomed!" Lucas' voice cackles, "You have no hope! Your fates are sealed!"

"Then I challenge my fate!" Lucina cries as she rushes Lucas. Lucas winces as he parries her sword with his PSI enforced stick. Lucas feels the familiar feeling rush through his mind, the feeling of grasping something telekinetically.

"Watch out!" Shulk shouts, tackling Lucina before a piece of marble can hit her. Lucas sighs in temporary relief. Shulk's foresight saved Lucina's life. Lucas watches Lucina and Shulk nod to each other determinedly. With a battle cry Lucina charges again. Once again, he blocks. A fuzzy tingle warns him of something behind him.

"Back slash!" Shulk shouts. Lucas rolls out of the way and retaliates with PK Love, blasting the Homs across the room.

 _"Someone. Someone just end this."_ Lucas begs mentally. He can't take much more of this... this nightmare. He is attacking his friends. And soon enough, he'll be fighting his those he could call family. He just can't do this anymore. He needs this ended.

* * *

Ness runs down the halls of the mansion determinedly. Whatever thinks it can destroy the Smash Brother is terribly mistaken. This place is his home, nothing is taking it away from him.

"I've got your back." Samus says, running alongside him in her powersuit. Ness nods and pushes himself to run faster. Of course this would start in the entryway. Naturally he's on the other side of this gigantic mansion. A frightening thought enters his head. Didn't Lucas say he was going to go to the entrance hall to wait for someone? And who was that someone? He frowns and runs faster, so fast he starts leaving scorch marks.

"Teleport!" Ness shouts. He reaches out and grabs Samus' arm as a blue portal swallows him. The bounty hunter and psychic appear in the scorched entrance hall. An eerie feeling creeps into his heart. One he hasn't felt since...

"Hello again Ness," A familiar voice snickers. Ness turns around in surprise to see something that makes his blood run cold, "Miss me old friend?" In front of him stands Lucas. Yet it's not him. His skin has a faded blue tone to it and his eyes are blood red.

"No... i-it can't be!" Ness exclaims. How is he even alive? They defeated him. Didn't they?

"Oh but why not Nessie?" Lucas laughs tauntingly, "Did you really think your pathetic prayers would defeat me forever?"

"Who is this Ness?" Samus whispers. Ness ignores her, his mind racing.

"This kid here, he's very strong. Perhaps more powerful than my demonic form." Lucas shrugs. Ness' body shakes in rage as footsteps approach. The other smashers must be near.

"Let him go Giygas." Ness growls. A scornful laugh from Lucas' mouth is his reply. The rest of the mansion appear beside Ness.

"Wait, Lucas?" Link asks in shock.

"Golden goddesses!" Zelda exclaims, running to a wounded Toon Link's side. "What is going on? The shadows coming from him are startlingly powerful." Lucas' lips turn upward in a sinister grin.

"This shall be fun. Goddesses, heroes, angels," Lucas smirks, "This is almost like a buffet." A loud roar echoes as Ganondorf charges.

"There's only one King of Darkness!" The Gerudo shouts, extending his sword. Ganondorf's sword slashes downward, about to slice Lucas in half. Lucas' hands fly upward, taking the blade between his palms.

"And that'd be me." He smirks. With incredible strength , he pulls the sword from Ganondorf's grasp. Flipping the grip to his hands, he drives it into Ganondorf's chest. The villain's eyes widen and he gurgles, coughing up blood. A sickening noise sounds as Lucas pulls the blade from Ganondorf's body. The body falls onto the floor lifelessly. Everyone stares in horror.

"What?" Giygas asks with fake innocence, his face covered in splattered blood, "Tell me he wasn't asking for that." The boy tosses the sword to the side nonchalantly. "That's unneeded. Swords are so old school. PK Love!" Blue hexagons fly from Lucas hands. Cries of surprise and pain resound through the hall.

"Come on Nessie! Come and fight your friend here!" Giygas taunts. Ness grits his teeth. Giygas is playing his cards carefully, it's obvious he's got something hidden.

 _"Ness! Don't worry about me! Kill me ple -"_ Ness flinches as Lucas telepathic voice is cut off with a pained scream. The psychic closes his eyes. He looks deep within for the courage he had at his first battle with Giygas.

"PK Fire!" Ness shouts. Giygas retaliates with the same strike, the two canceling each other out. "PK Thunder!"

Giygas smirks and extends a PSI Magnet, absorbing the PSI. Ness growls. How is he supposed to fight his best friend like this?

"Come on Nessie, this is between us," Giygas tosses another series of PK Love into the other smashers. Cries of pain and horror sound. More dead smashers.

"You're right Giygas," Ness growls, "PSI Rockin'!" Ness brandishesa red guitar made of PSI. Lucas' lips turn upward in glee. Ness' eyes widen. He just walked right into Giygas trap, and he can't pull back his attack.

"PK Love!" Ness watches in horror as the two attacks collide, creating a explosion. Everything goes black.

* * *

Lucas watches in horror. His body has killed so many, and now this explosion has decimated half the mansion. Maybe twenty smashers still stand?

 _"Please stop!"_ Lucas begs. The red fog laughs at him. Lucas feels his mind starting to slip away. Everything starts getting smaller. _"No! I won't die yet!"_ Lucas frantically grabs onto a ledge. Here he is. In his own mind as it tries to kill him. In this room he can't see anything but the red fog.

 _"Give up already!"_ Giygas groans, _"Do you seriously think you can beat me?"_ Lucas finds himself slipping. Doubt clouds his thoughts. Can he really beat something this powerful? His eyes widen as a voice echoes in his head. Yet it's not Giygas, no it's a woman's voice.

 _"Lu...listen...thi...your...ther...rem..ber..Claus..."_ Lucas gasps. He realizes what must be done. His grip on his mind strengthens as he feels hope rise in his heart. With a cry he pushes mentally at the fog. He rises back to his feet, his mouth smiling in triumph. Giygas pushes back with a burst of anger, sending him back to the ledge, gripping on with one hand. He cries out in distress. Oh man, that hole looks really deep. Determinedly he rises back.

 _"Just die already!"_ Giygas exclaims, pushing Lucas with a blast of negative emotion. Lucas bites down a scream. With a roar he pushes at the red fog with a mental wave of hope. It falls back ever so slightly before laughing at him.

 _"Aw, that's so cute!"_ Giygas taunts. Lucas finds himself falling down the pit. His mind is slowly slipping away. He closes his eyes, settling for his fate. He's failed them all. A bright flash of white surrounds him. Blinking Lucas finds himself back with the fog. A boy looking like him smiles at him before disappearing. Lucas quickly takes advantage of this.

 _"Leave my mind!"_ Lucas shouts, pushing his hope and love towards the fog. Giygas shrieks.

 _"How are you still here?!"_ He shouts. Lucas focuses intently on the incoming wave of telepathic rage from Giygas. He cries out in pain as it washes over, yet stands unyielding.

 _"My love is greater than our despair!"_ Lucas shouts. He pulls every bit of himself together and runs at the fog.

 _"Are you insane! You'll kill us both!"_ Giygas screams. Lucas smiles softly.

 _"That's the plan."_ Lucas declares. He closes his eyes as he collides with the red fog. An explosion of red and blue blinds him. The only thing he can hear are Giygas and his own screams.

* * *

Ness pants. Giygas is destroying them. Then it happens. Lucas screams out in pain, pulsing red and blue. Ness' eyes widen. Lucas is destroying Giygas from the inside out. Then it hits the psychic. Destroying Giygas like that is going to destroy Lucas too.

 **"My love is greater than our despair!"** Lucas' mouth screams, this time by his choice. Ness watches as Lucas' body let's out a large wave of red and blue energy. Ness winces against the light. As it passes Ness looks to where his friend is. Lucas lays on the ground, his chest lifting up and down slightly. Ness dashes over.

"Lucas! Speak to me!" Ness cries out. Lucas' eyes flutter as he looks up at Ness with a small smile.

"H-Hey Ness..." Lucas whispers softly. Ness' heart drops as Lucas wheezes. His body is shutting itself down.

"Lucas, stay with me." Ness whispers. Lucas coughs up blood before tiredly gazing at Ness.

"You know I can't Ness," Lucas says with a cough, "Be strong for me okay? I'll be fine, I'm going to see them." Ness feels tears fall down his face.

"How can I stay strong? Everyone's dead." Ness replies quietly. Despair grips at him, squeezing out his hope.

"Yeah about that," Lucas wheezes, coughing up blood, "Woah, that's pretty disgusting." Lucas says with a laugh. Ness laughs softly. Oh how cruel the world can be. "Oh yeah. Where was I?" Lucas asks. Ness winces. Lucas is already loosing his mind, he'll shortly be nothing but a body.

"Lucas, focus." Ness says firmly. Lucas tilts his head.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I have a present for everyone!" Lucas giggles softly as he coughs up more blood. Ness bites his lip. Lucas is gone. "Oooh. Hi mom! I'm coming!" Lucas exclaims happily, "Bye Ness." Lucas waves weakly. Ness smiles weakly and waves back. Lucas eyes close and his heartbeat stops. Ness bows his head, sobs wracking his body. His best friend is gone now. Ness backs up in surprise as a flash of blue PSI pulses out of Lucas' body. The blinding energy explodes in a wave. Ness gasps as it envelopes the dead and wounded. Their wounds slowly close and their chests rise and fall with newfound breath.

Tears prick Ness' eyes. Lucas' last words weren't nonsense. He really did have a present for everyone.

* * *

 **And there's my first oneshot! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought of it (If you want). I always look forward to seeing whaty ou have to say :)**

 **I would appreciate if you told me what you thought of the psychic battle thing. I'm a little worried about it, I've never wrote something like that.**

 **Have a great day/night everyone! :D**

 **Ender2142**


End file.
